GrimMJOW FanDanGO ! (( Hiatus ))
by A-lil.Mon.STAH
Summary: [[ Based off On the Game, Grim Fandango ]] Retarded Salesman, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his Retarded Assistant, Mikaro Hiroko, were the lowest form of hardworking employees in the Travel Agent Estate in the Land of the Dead. But after a recent selfish act, the duo is heading for a long journey to the Heavens.


Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Grim Fandango (c) To It's Rightful Company

_Before_ **Reading**:

~ High Levels of Cursing

~ Not Bleach Related, Mainly a Parody Based Off the game 'Grim Fandango'

~ Thank You, for choosing this story as your reading choose ✧( ु•⌄• )

Over the horizon, of the Land of Dead lied, a Travel Estate, that specialised in taking 'souls' to the heavens in the best packages they could offer to the clients. Our story began in the dusty, janitor stench of the Jaegerjaquez Office.

" So Mister. Arrur-?! What was it ? " asked the blue haired, salesman.

" Just Aaroniero, would be fine …. , " trembled the Kaien Look a Like, looking at the _other person_ at the corner of the room, " Why is there s Grim Reaper at the corner ? "

" It's a an honorary custom, to welcome, retarded souls that enter this world …. , " explained the blue haired salesman, still looking out at the window.

' _Retarded_ ? '

" And why do you mean by _this world_ ? " trembled the man, even more.

" Well, " the salesman turned around with a grin, " You are **dead**, mister . "

Aaroniero's eyes turned into dull as Gintoki Sakata's **Dead Fish Eyes**. [1]

" WHAT ?! "

" Indeed, you are** DEAD** ! " exclaimed the salesman, " My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, your real estate travel agent … ! "

The Grim Reaper, in the corner, gave a _slight_ cough.

" And that is my assistant, " he added barely.

The Grim Reaper flipped the bird at him, under it's long cloak.

" I am _dead_ , " still paling out Aaroniero.

" Pal, don't worry ! " yelped Grimmjow, as he gave his back a **hard** pat, " We will see ya in _Heaven_, in _no time_ ! "

" How ?! " asked Aaroniero, curious as he leaned forward.

" There are _3 ways_ that you could get there …. , " explained Grimmjow, walking toward his desk.

The Grim Reaper presented 3 brochures toward him.

Aaroniero glared, interestingly on them.

" You can travel by limo or a even cruise but if you have the privilege, you can board a straight ticket to Heaven, on the No. 9 …. , " continued the blue haired salesman.

Aaroniero wowed, in amazement, " Can I have my ticket now ?! "

" Just let me check in, your ticket, " spoke Grimmjow, as he signalled the Reaper, to work on the laptop.

The Reaper lazily typed down the laptop but was quite disappointed as the laptop displayed that this poor fellow had _no privilege_ for neither of those 3.

Grimmjow peered onto the screen and then whispered something to **her**. [2]

" Well … About my ticket ? " leaned in Aaroniero, impatiently.

" Wait a second, there's an error in the system, so …. we are proving you with something else … , " explained Grimmjow, hiding his disappointed expression.

The Reaper finally accessed to the solution.

Outside of the towering Travel Estate Agent, Aaroniero was given a strange walking cane with a compass installed in it.

" What's this ? " asked Aaroniero.

" This my _retarded_ friend, is a special walking stick that will guide the way to Heaven ! It's guaranteed 100 % ! " explained the salesman as the Grim Reaper gave a thumps up.

" Wicked …. , " wooed the idiotic fellow, staring into his own reflection on the compass and then look up to them, " What about you guys ? "

" **Us** ? " Grimmjow and the Grim Reaper looked at each other and _laughed_.

" We need to repay a debate we did in our past life, so we are stuck here … , " said Grimmjow, wiping off the tears as he laughed.

" Ohh …. Well, good luck ~ I am on my way to Heaven ! " skipped Aaroniero, joyfully, heading off into the **wrong direction**.

The Grim Reaper waved and followed the salesman back to his office.

Then Grimmjow's kind attitude changed into a nasty one.

" Sheesh, can't find a good fucking client these days … need to sell these faggots, cheap ass walking sticks that ain't worth shit …. " he ranted as he slammed back into his office chair.

The Grim Reaper took off her cloak, to reveal a orange - blonde haired female, which hair was a complete mess, as it _dangled_ all over her face. [2]

" That's because you are **fucking late**, for every **damn poisoning**, " she said rudely, cleaning her hair and placing the cloak on the dusty rack.

" Well, that's because the **son of a bitch** driver of ours is crap at his job …. , " growled Grimmjow back, while trying to find his Tequila, " Where the **hell** is my Tequila ? "

" Hmm … , " she mumbled as she drank his Tequila.

" Why you little - ?! "

" Hey ! The Suit ! "

" My Hair ! "

" Mikaro ! "

" Asshole ! "

There was a knock on the door, but the duo still fought over the Tequila.

Harribel peeped into the door, " Excuse me ? "

" **Yes** ?! " yelped the duo, tangled into each other's hairs.

Harribel _sighed_, slammed the 'work order' on their desk, and then slammed the door as well.

The duo fell over to the floor, due to the unbalance of their weight, they struggled to climb up to their feet.

Mikaro was the first, to grab the 'work order' and waved in front of Grimmjow's face, " **Ah - Ha** ! "

Grimmjow teased her by, shaking the almost empty Tequila in front of her face.

She stick out her tongue and so did he.

" So what does Aizen _wants_ now ? " mumbled the blue haired salesman, emptying the Tequila.

Mikaro unfolded the neat envelope and focus it onto her eye level,

" It's …. ?! "

" It's ? " repeated Grimmjow, looking through into the empty Tequila bottle.

**" ANOTHER POISONING RIGHT NOW** ! "

" **SHIT** ! " Grimmjow dropped the bottle, that smashed onto the ground.

Mikaro hurriedly brought over her cloak from the rack as Grimmjow brought his _scythe_ and office.

They both **bumped** into each other at the doorway, zoomed past Harribel's reception desk and off into lobby and into the parking lot.

There was where there adventure **started**.

Table of Contents : ~

[1] This Refer to_ Gintoki Sakata_ from _Gintama_. Gin-Chan really Have **Dead Fish Eyes** ... -ω(´•ω•｀)

[2] Yup ~ That Grim Reaper is a _female_ and my **OC**. Her name is _Mikaro Hikoro_ and she works under Grimmjow for** ?** in this Travel Estate Company. She plays a very different _role_ in my _Upcoming Eternal Series_. (ŐωŐ人)

**_K/E : ~_**

Thank You Very Much, for reading this Chapter of _Grimmjow Fandango_. More will be **COMING SOON.**

Please do check out my **TG** FanFic, "_Monochrome Moon"_, later on when it's uploaded. ღゝ◡╹)ノ

_Have a Good Day/Evening/Night/Morning/Afternoon_ ~ (∗ᵒ̶̶̷̀ω˂̶́∗)੭₎₎̊₊

Yours Truly,

_Kagayaita Eternal _꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖

_**#Comments,Suggestion,Faves&amp;FollowsAreVeryAppreicated **_(ෆˊ͈ ु꒳ ूˋ͈ෆ)


End file.
